jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Czkastrid (PL)/Historie z Berk
Rozdział 1 Mija kolejny dzień i noc. Czkawka miał mniej czasu na zastanowienie się czy zostać wodzem czy wolnym ptakiem, który lata na smoku. Od teraz decyduje o losie całej wioski. Lecąc nad wyspą spojrzał w kierunku zachodu słońca. Podleciała do niego narzeczona imieniem Astrid. Czkawka jakaś tajemnicza osoba nadlatuje. Podobno chce zawrzeć pokój pomiędzy naszymi plemionami. Astrid miejcie się na baczności, powiadom wszystkich mieszkańców i przyjdź do twierdzy. Dobrze. Astrid powiadomiła wszystkich w twierdzy. Okazało się, że był tam Drago Krwawdoń. Chłopiec wyciągając mały podręczny miecz i rzucił w jego kierunku. Mieszkańcy byli zaskoczeni zachowaniem Czkawki, zwłaszcza Valka. Dziewczyna próbowała odciągnąć chłopca od zabicia Drago. Czkawka przestań!! Przecież on próbował zabić mnie i ciebie! Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz przeszkadzać! Ale on chce..... . Nie obchodzi mnie czy chce zawrzeć pokój pomiędzy naszymi plemionami. Mnie obchodzi żeby dbać o bezpieczeństwo ludu. A od kiedy dbasz o bezpieczeństwo ludu? Po tych wypowiedzianych słowach Astrid wybiegła z płaczem z twierdzy. Co tak patrzycie normalna kłótnia. Zostawcie mnie samego! A Dragona Krwawdonia szlachetnie zamknijcie w lochu. Następnego dnia gdy Czkawka wstał poszedł szukać Astrid. Chciał przeprosić ją za wczorajszy incydent. Nigdzie jej nie było. W jednej chwili zauważył matkę, która w rozpłakanym stanie biegła do niego i niosła złe wieści. Okazało się ,że Drago uciekł razem z Astrid. Czkawka słysząc to był zrozpaczony. Wiedział, że za wszelką cenę musi uratować ukochaną. Valka dodała że, polecieli w kierunku północy na wyspę węgorzy. Mamo, powiadom wszystkich żeby mieli się na baczności i kiedy zobaczą plazmę od Szczerbatka mają stać na swoich pozycjach. Jeżeli zobaczą 2 razy plazmę mają wsiadać na smoki i ze mną ruszać. Synu uważaj na siebie. Mamo, to ryzyko zawodowe. Przecież jestem wikingiem. Szczerbatek lecimy! RRRRRRR Kilka godzin później: Lecąc na Szczerbatku zauważył coś wędrującego w morzu. Czkawka rozkazał Mordce lecieć niżej, aby mógł złapać rzecz. To była opaska od Astrid, a na niej napisane: Czkawka ratuj jestem na Węgorzej wyspie. Przepraszam cię. Drago szykuje pułapkę nie daj się zaskoczyć. Jest podły chce mnie wrzucić do jeziora pełnych węgorzy z zawiązanymi rękoma. Pomocy! Tymczasem u Astrid Astrid przywiązana do słupa rozmyśla czy Czkawka ją uratuje, czy rzeczywiście porzuci ją. Nic ci nie grozi to tylko na uśpienie żeby cię (cisza) no wiesz (przejeżdża palcem po szyi) i wrzucić do rzeki pełnej węgorzy żebyś utonęła. To chyba teraz się liczy kwestia czasu. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH (powoli czuje skutki uśpienia)Czkawka mnie uratuje ty podły draniu.Nie wiesz do czego on jest zdolny. Jak widzisz to jest część mojego planu. Najpierw będzie chciał cię uratować a później uciec ale, będzie inaczej. Jak widzisz wyjawię ci to po kolei : 1)Czekanie na Czkawusie. 2)Gdy się pojawi do rzeki cię wrzucić. 3)Złapać Czkawusie. No i na koniec najlepsze!!! Ty i twój ukochany tak samo skończycie jak planowałem. Tymczasem u Czkawki Podlecimy do Berg damy sygnał 2 razy. Szczerbek dawaj! Po kilku minutach: <Śledzik>Czkawka zobaczyliśmy 2 strzały czyli coś poważnego. Masz racje mam list od Astrid. Po drodze wam wszystko powiem. Astrid tu napisała: Czkawka ratuj jestem na Węgorzej Wyspie. Przepraszam cię. Drago szykuje pułapkę nie daj się złapać. Jest podły chce mnie wrzucić do jeziora pełnych węgorzy z zawiązanymi rękoma. Pomocy! Jak widzicie nie zbyt fajnie. W drodze na smoczą wyspę obmyślimy plan. Kilka godzin później. Wszystko jasne? Tak! O matko Szpadka powiedz jaki był plan! EEEEEYYYYY Jeszcze raz powtarzam, ale to ostatni raz! Najpierw ja udaje, że ratuje Astrid później on mnie złapie. Na pewno będzie mnie w jakiś sposób zabić z Astrid. Wtedy wy wkraczacie i demolujecie co się da. Bliźniaki ratują tylko Astrid. A Sączysmark i Śledzik będą osłaniać bliźniaków. Ja i Szczerbatek musimy się rozprawić z Drago za to co zrobił WSZYSTKIM,A SZCZEGÓLNIE MOJEMU TACIE I ASTRID. Zrozumiałe! Zwłaszcza Szpadka! Tak Czkawka wszystko rozumiem! Po kilku godzinach: Drago nie myśl sobie, że ci to odpuszczę!! Teraz!! AAAAAA+RRRRRRRRRRRRR No trudno złapałeś mnie. Ale myślałeś, że nie mam planu? TERAZ!! (Myśli Czkawki) Rozpętała się wojna wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Śledzik i Sączysmark osłaniali bliźniaków i mnie. A ja no cóż rozprawiałem się z Dragiem. Walczyłem do końca jednak nie udało się ja dostałem i on. Drago wsadził mi nóż w brzuch a ja w serce. Wichura też z nami poleciała więc Astrid miała na kim lecieć, a Szczerbatek dobrze, że umie sam latać. Coraz bardziej czułem się słabo. Tylko szkoda, że Astrid musiała to widzieć. Czkawka!!! Nie to nie może być prawda!!! Astrid pamiętaj, że cię kocham! Astrid wzięła go na swoje łokcie i na Wichurce poleciała szybko na Berg. Kilka minut: Pomocy!!Czkawka umiera. Pójdę po Gothi! Ja tym czasem położę go na łóżku! Oddychaj głęboko. Nie bój się, wyjdziesz z tego! Po kilku minutach Gothi przyszła i zaopatrzyła chłopca, także zrobiła maść i napój uzdrawiającą. Już w kilka miesięcy wyzdrowiał i rozbudził. Astrid, Przepraszam za to, KOCHAM CIĘ POCAŁUNEK THE END MYŚLĘ,ŻE SIĘ PODOBAŁO. Informacje Przepraszam, że tak długo nie dodawałam wpisów ale zapomniałam wam powiedzieć o terminach pisania. I nie miałam żadnego pomysłu. No więc tak, od 7 lipca zaczęłam pisać minęło 3 dni i co 2 dni będę dodawać 1 opowiadanie, no chyba, że mi coś wypadnie to 10 lub 4 dni. Rozdział 2 Przez kilka dni Czkawka patrolował Berk. Jak zawsze nikogo nie zauważył. Lecz nadal czuł się słabo po ostatnich zdarzeniach. Spoglądając na wioskę czuł, się wspaniale i cieszył się, że mógł podarować bezpieczeństwo całej wiosce. Ściemniało się więc postanowił już wracać do domu, ale coś im przeszkodziło. Słychać było szum drzew. Nagle z za krzaków wyszedł mężczyzna. Miał na głowie kaptur, brodę miał rudą. Buty były zrobione ze skóry. Ubranie było całe z podartych szat. Czkawka podleciał do człowieka i zszedł ze smoka. Mogę u was przenocować, mało co nie zginąłem przez smoka. Jasne. Zapraszam do domu. A właściwie z jakiej wyspy pochodzisz? Niestety nie mogę ci powiedzieć bo nic nie pamiętam. Wiesz co, przypominasz mi ojca, który zginą tragiczną śmiercią.(Poleciała łezka) Współczuję. Mam nadzieje że syn wodza dobrze sobie radzi. Ja jestem wodzem, ale gdy tylko tata się pojawi nie będę wodzem. Mam nadzieję, że to się spełni. Już nie daje rady. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej została porwana moja narzeczona Astrid. To była sprawka Drago Krwawdonia. Uratowaliśmy ją, ale jak ja walczyłem z mężczyzną dostałem w brzuch, a on w serce. Niestety Astrid na to musiała patrzeć. Trochę mnie jeszcze boli, ale ktoś musi pilnować Berk. Nic, ci nie jest? Nie, ale koniec tej rozmowy zapraszam do siebie. Poszli do domu. Na Czkawkę czekała już z zniecierpliwieniem Valka. Chłopiec opowiedział o Człowieku, którego spotkał. Valka zgodziła się, aby przenocował u nich. Człowiek przywitał się i gdy chciał coś wyznać, Astrid wpadła i prosiła, aby Czkawka przyszedł. Czkawka potrzebujemy cię. Już idę. Szczerbek choć! Jak widzisz Hakokieł oszalał. Sączysmark kiedy był ostatnio u Pyskacza. EEE NOO EEE NOO 2 miesiące temu. (Uderzył się w czoło)Astrid pójdź po Pyskacza, a my spróbujemy go trochę uspokoić. <Śledzik>My ze Sączysmarkiem obejdziemy go od tyłu a ty z z przodu. OK No zobaczymy co da się zrobić. Zaraz Zaraz. O i mamy, zgniły ząb. Dzięki. Ej siora widziałaś, Smark powiedział Dzięki. Noooooo. Zaskakująco dziwne. Trzeba to zbadać. Bliźniaki popatrzyli na siebie i rzucili się na Smarka. Ej co wy robicie. Próbujemy cię ocalić. Od czego. Od ciebie. Przestańcie. Chodźmy już do domu. Wracając do domu Czkawka przypadkowo się potkną o kamień. Szepną do siebie-Mam nadzieje, że tego nikt nie widział. Zjadł kolacje i poszedł spać. Następny dzień zaczął się zwyczajnie. Przez pokój wpadały promienie słońca, budząc przy tym Czkawkę. Chłopak czuł się dziwnie, tak nieswojo. Strasznie go coś bolało, tylko nie wiedział co. W końcu przez nawoływanie Szczetbatka, aby się obudził, podziałało. Mordka wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Szczerbatek ze wszystkich sił próbowali coś zrobić ,nadal nie było skutków. Czkawka poprosił Mordkę, aby poszedł po Valkę. Cześć Szczerbatku chcesz coś zjeść? gjskkkkkguej(Coś jest z Czkawką!) Czkawka, Czkawka!!! Podbiegając do syna mówiła co ci się stało. Mamo coś mnie boli ale nie wiem co. Poczekaj pójdę po Gothi. Pójdź też po Astrid. Chciałabym żeby była ze mną. Kilka minut później. Czkawka już jestem, a Astrid idzie. Gothi tu pisze, że musiałeś się gdzieś potknąć i uszkodzić nogę. Czkawka jestem co się stało? Dodała coś, że będzie dobrze, jeśli będziesz leżał. Mijały dni, miesiące, ale nadal nie było lepiej. A wódz musi patrolować Berk. Gothi, Gothi to nie działa! Mamo 'Gothi tu pisze, że trzeba zdobyć kwiat nieśmiertelności. Gothi, a gdzie on jest? Pisze, że na wyspie Łupieżców. Ja go znajdę i przyniosę. Nie. To niebezpieczne. Bez gadania Astrid poleciała i po 5 godzinach przyleciała z kwiatem nieśmiertelności. Gothi urządziła dla wodza napój i podała go. Następnego dnia Chłopiec poczuł się lepiej już umiał chodzić i w ogóle czuł się jak ryba. Rozdział 3 Nastał ranek, dzień zaczął się zwyczajnie. Przy stole siedział już człowiek(no wiecie z 2 rozdziału). Później przyszła Valka, a na końcu ja. Było cicho jak na wioskę. Czułem, że jest coś nie tak. Bliźniaki nie rozrabiali, Astrid nie lata na Wichurce. Sączysmark nie kłóci się z Śledzikiem. A Śledzik nie przegląda księgi smoków. Dziwne, no ale cóż. Czułem się tak jakby Szpadka i Mieczyk myśleli. Mamo zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że Astrid dzisiaj po południu przyjdzie. Fajnie. Przygotuje sushi. Zaraz wrócę, idę polatać na Szczerbatku. Wracaj szybko!! Dobrze. Poczekaj, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Choć wyjdźmy na spacer. W lesie: Czkawka tak? Mogę się tak do ciebie mówić tak? Jasne. Jaki był twój tata. Oj przepraszam. Nie nic się nie stało. No nie da się go tak szczególnie opisać. Raz był w dobrym humorze raz w złym. Dbał o bezpieczeństwo ludu i moje. Kochałem go , Szczerbatek go zabił. Byłem w lekkim szoku ,nic mnie nie obchodziło chciałem się po prostu zabić a jednocześnie płakać. Kilka miesięcy nie wychodziłem z pokoju, nie jadłem. Jak głupi czekałem na jakiś cud, ale się nie wydarzył. Poświęcił za mnie życie. Ja nie byłem jeszcze gotowy na jego śmierć. Nie chciałem żeby to tak się skończyło. Wiele mnie nauczył, ale jedno wiem że, jest najwspanialszy człowiek na świecie.Za to bardzo go kochałem. Jej, nie sądziłem, że na nim ci tak zależy. Zatkało mnie. O tu jesteście Astrid przyszła i pytała się o ciebie. Powiedz jej, że już lecimy. Czkawka czekaj(złapał go za ramie),mam nadzieje, że twój ojciec przeżył i kiedyś odnajdzie się. Kilka minut później: (Pobiegła w stronę chłopca i go przytuliła)Cześć. Miło cię widzieć. To może wejdźmy do domu. Chętnie. Kilka minut później Pyszne te Sushi. Dziękuję. Mamo możemy na chwilę was przeprosić z Astrid? Oczywiście. Astrid choć muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Na górze: Astrid, jak widzisz byłem na spacerze ze Człowiekiem. I on złapał mnie za ramię. Wiesz kogo mi to przypomniało, tatę. Kiedy ze Szczerbatkiem pokonywałem Czerwoną Śmierć. To on tak samo mnie złapał. W jednej chwili zauważyłem pierścionek, taki jaki miał mój tata. Dziwne. To naprawdę dziwne. Słyszałeś, o Valka nas woła. Na dole: Mogę wam coś powiedzieć? Jasne. Tylko nie przestraszcie się, albo nie zemdlejcie. Dobrze. Ja jestem wódz Berk Ale mój tata umarł. Wcale nie.(Zdjął kaptur) O MÓJ BOŻE TATA!!! (Z ŁEZKĄ W OCZKU) OJ CZKAWKA POMÓŻ (zemdlała) Astrid!! (w ostatniej chwili ją złapał) Tak za wami tęskniłem. Jak to ale ty UMARŁEŚ!! I ty to słyszałeś co ja mówiłem te przemówienie po twoim umarciu i teraz COOOO?? W wiosce poinformowało wszystkich i zaczęło się świętowanie. Wszystko wróciło po staremu. KONIEC!!!!MYŚLĘ ŻE SIĘ PODOBAŁO! Rozdział 4 Nastał ranek. Wszyscy jeszcze spali, oprócz Czkawki. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie mógł przysiądź, że jego tata żyje. Bardzo się z tego cieszył, tylko nie umiał tego pojąc, że tak długo musiał czekać. No cóż wszystko w swoim czasie. Nagle do pokoju wszedł tata. Cześć. Już nie śpisz? Cześć. A jakoś nie chciało mi się spać. Tato mógłbyś być wodzem, bo .....bo ja nie daje rady. Jasne, ale pod jednym warunkiem, obiecaj mi, że będziesz do mnie przychodził na praktyki. Jasne jak słońce. A teraz choć na śniadanie. Tato. Tak synu. Kocham cię. :) Ja ciebie też. Na dole: Valka! Choć na śniadanie. (Trochę nieprzytomna)Już idę. Tylko się sporządzę. Czkawka co chcesz na śniadanie? Może przypieczoną rybę. Dobrze. Valka co chcesz na śniadanie. To samo co Czkawka. Już się robi. Jedna ryba dla ciebie. Dziękuję. A druga ryba dla ukochanej mamusi. Dziękuje. Stoick opowiedz co się działo u ciebie podczas twojej nieobecności w Berg. Oj to długa historia. Dzień dobry. Przeszkodziłam w czymś ? Nie, nie siadaj. Chcesz coś zjeść? Nie, już jadłam w domu. Tata miał zacząć opowiadać co się działo podczas jego nieobecności w Berg. No dobra to zaczynam. Opowiadanie: Gdy wsadziliście mnie na ten statek, aby mnie spalić. Zgodnie z tradycją. W jednej chwili ożyłem. Uciekłem, ale kiedy chciałem wam powiedzieć, że żyję wy już polecieliście na smoczątkach. Słyszałem twoje przemówienie Czkawka :).No cóż, trzeba było się jakoś wydostać z tej wyspy. Próbowałem statkiem, zbudować łódkę, a nawet płynąć, nic nie pomagało. Aż w końcu, przypomniało mi się na czym lecieliście na smoczątkach.Za 1 razem się nie udało, ale za 3 już tak. Nawet nie było aż tak źle. Chciałem smoczątku dać odpocząć i przypadkowo wylądowałem na jakiejś małej wysepce. Przespałem się z smokiem. Z rana wyruszyliśmy i dotarłem na wyspę, ale gdy zobaczyłem zrozpaczoną Valkę, która biegła w stronę Czkawki. Wiedziałem, że to coś złego. Przypadkiem usłyszałem rozmowę, że Astrid została porwana przez Drago. Usłyszałem też, że w stronę Wyspy Węgorzy polecieli. Więc chciałem być przed wami i pilnować gdyby coś się stało. Zobaczyłem Astrid przywiązaną do słupa, chciałem ją uwolnić, ale przeczuwałem, że nie mogę. W późniejszym czasie zorientowałem się, że był tam Drago Krwawdoń i rozmawiał z nią. Nastał czas bitwy. Zagapiłem się i zauważyłem tylko jak Drago i Czkawka padają na kolana. Chciało mi się płakać, a zarazem śmiać. Z jednej strony Drago został zabity, a z drugiej Czkawka dostał w brzuch. Przeraziłem się na widok płynącej krwi Czkawki, ale nie mogłem się w takiej chwili pokazać. Astrid wzięła Czkawkę na swoje łokcie i weszła na Wichurę, w niewyobrażalnej szybkiej prędkości pędziła do Berk. Ja w tym czasie zauważyłem koło mnie smoka. Przypomniałem sobie jak Czkawka uczył mnie wytresować smoka. Powtarzałem sobie w myślach. Po pierwsze, nadać imię smokowi. Po drugie, zaufać mu. Po trzecie, schylić głowę i wyciągnąć rękę w kierunku smoka. Na szczęście mnie nie zjadł. Gdy leciałem w stronę Berk, modliłem się, aby Czkawka wyzdrowiał. Byłem już w Berk, nie chciałem od razu się pokazywać, więc, że swojego ubrania zdarłem kawałek skóry i nałożyłem na głowę. Przeczekałem te kilka miesięcy. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem Czkawkę patrolującego wyspę. Zobaczyłem, że nie czuł się za dobrze, ale pomyślałem dzięki ci THORZE. Czkawka w końcu mnie zobaczył i chwilę porozmawialiśmy, ale później odprowadził mnie do domu. Następnego dnia Hakokieł nie był u Pyskacza 2 miesiące na sprawdzeniu zębów. Po tym zdarzeniu zobaczyłem jak Czkawka upada przez kamień. wiedziałem, że czuł się słabo, ale wódz musi czuwać. Następnego dni mu się pogorszyło i znów trzeba było czekać kilka miesięcy, ale nadal mu się nie polepszało. W końcu Astrid musiała polecieć po KWIAT NIEŚMIERTELNOŚCI. Po tygodniu już się mu polepszyło. Zamierzał po patrolować sobie okolice. Zatrzymałem go, bo chciałem z nim porozmawiać. Zapytałem się go jaki był wódz. PO tych słowach płakać mi się, aż chciało. Valka przyleciała i powiadomiła nas o przyjściu Astrid. To przylecieliśmy jak najprędzej. W końcu wyjaśniłem całą prawdę. Koniec To ty zawsze byłeś przy mnie i nie umarłeś. Tak A mówiłem ci, że cię bardzo kocham. O już wieczór. Nie to nie mogło aż tak długo trwać. Oj muszę już iść. Do widzenia Do widzenia (Wrau) Zmęczyłem się. Dobranoc. Dobranoc. To co robimy. Idziemy spać. Z chęcią. KONIEC myślę, że się podobało. Rozdział 5 Nastał poranek.Promienie słońca wpadały do pokoju Czkawki.Szczerbatek pierwszy się obudził,ponieważ słońce zaświeciło mu w oko.Od razu poszedł zerwać Czkawkę z łóżka(Jak zawsze). Witaj mordko. Wraaaaaauuuu(Cześć) Czkawka idziesz na śniadanie? Już idę ! Na dole: Witaj śpiochu. Witaj mamo. Czkawka choć weź wiadro i napełnij wodą. OK. Choć po cichu.Zrobimy mu gwałtowną pobudkę. Na 3.....2.....1.....0.....już!!! AAAAA Na THORA WIELKIEGO CO WY ROBICIE!!!!! Tylko nie rzucaj!! Ale czym? No toporem. Ja od dawna już nie rzucam toporem. Oj chyba się nigdy nie odzwyczaję. Bo ty zawsze jak miałeś takie gwałtowne pobudki to brałeś topór i rzucałeś. Nie martw się.Oduczysz się.To w końcu idziemy na śniadanie? Jasne. Po śniadaniu. Czkawka powiedz wszystkim w Akademii, aby ogłosili innym, żeby się zebrali w Twierdzy za 10 min. Dobrze. Chciałbym ogłosić, że przejmuje twoje obowiązki, ale pamiętaj co ci mówiłem, że masz do mnie chodzić na praktyki. Ok Ok skończyłeś, bo się spóźnię. No już idź. W Akademii Co tak długo? A tata mnie prosił,abyśmy rozgłosili całej wiosce,że jest spotkanie w Twierdzy.Aha i zajęcia są odwołane, ale jutro już będzie normalnie. Ej brat co robimy. noooo ...............nie wiem Mam zabawę.Przecież jesteśmy bliźniaczkami.No jak ty się walniesz, to ja poczuje.Ok zaczynamy? Ok.No to masz w brzuch. au(troszeczkę się śmieje pod nosem) I tak robili kilka razy, aż w końcu: Szpadka, Mieczyk chodźcie do twierdzy. Dobra W twierdzy: Przepraszam,Przepraszam.Mógłbym coś ogłosić? Od dziś ogłaszam, że władze będę sprawował ja, ale syn będzie chodził na praktyki. Brawooo!!!! Śledzik biegnąc do Czkawki przypadkowo się potknął, ale szybko wstał i wyszeptał mu do ucha: Czkawka, pamiętasz jak była Heathera.No to ktoś przyleciał na smoku i się rozbił.Smok ma duże rany, a dziewczyna ma siedem średnich i ledwo oddycha. Pobiegnijcie już tam ja dołączę zaraz. <Śledzik>Dobrze. Tata, na wyspie jest jakaś dziewczyna.Ma podobno 7 średnich ran i ledwo oddycha, a smok ma duże rany. Synek idź sprawdzić co to za dziewczyna, a później zanieś do naszego domu i zawołaj Gothi. Na plaży: <Śledzik>O już jesteś. No, i co się dzieje? <Śledzik>Nadal się nie obudziła. Tata mi kazał zanieś tą dziewczynę do mojego domu i pójść po Gothi.Dlatego ty pójdziesz po Gothi. <Śledzik>Dobrze. W jednej chwili dziewczyna się obudziła i zaatakowała Czkawkę. Lecz w ostatniej chwili pojawiła się Astrid i rzuciła się na dziewczynę. W końcu bitwa przestała się toczyć, a Astrid poleciała w kierunku domu rozpłakana. Wparowała do pokoju z wielki hukiem. A co jej się stało.Kim jesteś. Nazywam się Asuna. Mam 20 lat. Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć kim jestem? Tak i to już! Dobra.Jestem... siostrą Astrid. Po tych słowach Czkawka wszystko zrozumiał i pobiegł w kierunku domu Astrid. Astrid otwórz.Już wszystko wiem. Idź stąd.Ja nic nie zrobiłam Ale ty nic nie zrobiłaś.Otwórz bo wywarze drzwi. 3......2......1.....0.... ok sama prosiłaś. Stój już otwieram. Nie martw się. Ale ty nie rozumiesz.Ona...ona...... . Co ona? Ona zabiła moich rodziców.No i wiesz teraz się boje, że że ona........... no wiesz. A może się zmieniła i zrozumiała, że błąd popełniła,Skąd wiesz? Nieodwracalny błąd.Gdybyś chciał wiedzieć. No tak, ale daj jej jedną szanse. No dobrze. Cześć, bo już jest późno i nie bój się jej. Dobra dobra, idź już sobie. Następny dzień w Akademii: Astrid i ja byliśmy tam i czekaliśmy na Śledzika,Smarka i bliźniaków. Jako pierwszy był Śledzik, drugi bliźniaki , a trzeci Smark i Asuna. Co ona tu robi! Popatrzcie jaką tu panienkę przyprowadziłem. Astrid podchodząc do Smarka walnęła go w nos. Za co to było?! A jak myślisz? Dlaczego ona zawsze musi być taka brutalna. Ej brat czy ja widzę co ty widzisz, że Astrid jest zazdrosna o Merlin. No musimy to zbadać. Pójdźmy do Czkawki. A ja myślałem, że chcesz zastosować metodę fizyczną. No tak, ale to Astrid.Ona twierdzi, że jest wojowniczką. Racja jeszcze by nam dołożyła. Ja to wszystko słyszę. Wiać!! Spokój! Dzisiaj Astrid przygotowała zadanie. <Śledzik,Smark,bliźniaki>Znowu to samo!! Nie przesadzać.Słuchajcie Dziś będziemy ćwiczyć samoobrony.W lesie bez prowiantu i spania i do tego jeszcze w nocy.Powtórzymy te zadania, ponieważ Dagur spotkał Czkawkę, a teraz mamy świetną okazje. Astrid ma racje nie dokończyliśmy to teraz nadeszła najwyższa pora.Wiemy, że potrafimy wszystko na smokach, ale musimy też się nauczyć bez smoków.Zaczynamy o 22:00. <Śledzik,Bliźniaki,Smark,Asuna>EEEEE NOOOOO NIEEEE ALLLLEEE. Żadnych ale. <Śledzik,BliźniakiNOOOO JUŻ Dobrze. Wieczorem: Wszyscy są? <Śledzik,Merlin,Smark,Bliźniaki,Astrid>Tak! <Śledzik>Nie umiem uwierzyć, że się na to skusiłem. Wszyscy pamiętają co mamy robić. Tak! Aha wszystkie smoki są u mojego taty. No to zaczynamy. Wszystkim szło dobrze, lecz Astrid się trochę bała, ale jakoś musiała wytrzymać. Śledzik natknął się na Zębiroga. Astrid spotkała się ze Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Bliźniacy ze Gronklem. Czkawka na Śmiertnika Zębacza, Smark na Straszliwce. Asuna spotkała się z Gronklem. W jednej chwili Astrid usłyszała kogoś kroki myślała, że to Czkawka, ale się myliła. Kto tam jest? To ja Asuna. Czego tutaj chcesz. Porozmawiać. Nie mam ochoty. Przepraszam cię za to wszystko. Trochę się spóźniłaś. Po zabiciu rodziców czułam się taka samotna. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Astrid wzięła swój topór i rzuciła się na Asunę. Zaczęła się walka. U Bliźniaków: Ej brat widzisz tam coś? Tak chyba tam jest Astrid i Asuna. Ojojoj może pooglądamy? Z wielką przyjemnością. Choć schowamy się w krzakach. U Astrid i Asuna: (Łzy jej leciały z oczu) Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę! Ale to nie była moja wina! A co może twojej ulubionej koleżaneczki Sinon, a może Kirito. To nie tak jak myślisz!To była wina rodziców! Zdrajczyni, nie wierze ci po tym co mi zrobiłaś. Ale ja nie zabiłam naszych rodziców!Zrozum to wreszcie! Tak powiedz mi jeszcze, że masz pieska imieniem mama lub tata. (reinkarnacja) :) Nie to oni się sami zabili! Nie wieżę ci! To uwierz. Tylko cię wysłucham. Nasi rodzice sami się zabili.Kiedy weszłam do pokoju sami już leżeli na podłodze.Mnie uznali za zdrajczynie i wygnali z wyspy. Ale dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiedziałam? Bo ja byłam na innej Wyspie przecież wiesz?Co nie? Na Wyspie Łupieżców. Tak, a teraz mi wybaczysz? Przepraszam nie wiedziałam.(przytulasek) :). Gdy przytulały Asuna wzięła do ręki mały podręczny nóż i wbiła Astrid w plecy. Merlin uciekła w stronę Berk, nie zabierając Astrid. Bliźniaki podbiegli do Astrid i zabrali ją do miejsca spotkania. Po drodze rozmawiali. Astrid, zbudź się.Proszę nie umieraj. Ej siora ty ryczysz. Tak, ty durny baranie. Ciekawe dlaczego Astrid tak prosto się nabrała? Nie wiem. Bo ty zawsze nic nie rozumiesz. Ej siora, a ty wiedziałaś o siostrze Astrid? Nie, ale żeby siostra zabiła swoją siostrę i rodziców to niedorzeczne. Dlaczego? Ty durniu, idź szybciej ! Ciekawe czy Czkawka wiedział, że Astrid ma siostrę? Ależ oczywiście Astrid zawsze mówi Czkawce o swoich problemach.Tylko ona to ukrywała, bo się bała co wtedy my powiemy. Jacy my. Niedorozwinięty bracie, możesz biec szybciej? A jak się szybko biega. Po prostu goń Czkawkę, bo jeżeli teraz nie dogonisz, nie dostaniesz jedzenia przez rok. Przez rok? Tak przez rok. U Czkawki: Gdzie oni są? Już jesteśmy,Asuna to wszystko zrobiła.Obserwowaliśmy w krzakach i zobaczyliśmy rozmowę i Astrid z Merlin. To nie prawda! Jak przytulałyście się do siebie, bo na niby się pogodziłyście.Merlin wyciągnęła mały podręczny nożyk i wsadziła go do pleców. Srogo tego pożałujecie!!! AUUUUUUUUU (Nawołuje Szczebatka) (Wszyscy powtórzyli tę czynność) Wszyscy polecieli na smokach do Stoicka opowiedzieć mu to, a w czasie opowiadania Śledzik poszedł po Gothi. Zamknąć Asunę, w celi i pilnować ją. Rozdział 6 Następnego dnia: Cześć moja piękna, jak się spało? Gdzie ja jestem? W domu. OJ przepraszam kim ty jesteś? Jak to, nie pamiętasz mnie? Nie? A co pamiętasz? Pamiętam, że mamy pokój pomiędzy smokami, jeźdźców, ale ciebie nie. Śledzik!! <Śledzik>Usłyszałem krzyki! O Cześć Śledzik.Fajnie, że jesteś. <Śledzik>Czkawka co jej jest?-Szepcząc do niego. Ona chyba straciła pamięć.Pamięta was oprócz mnie i, że tresujemy smoki. Co tam tak szepczecie. Nic nic. Ej a pamiętasz mnie lub Wichurkę? Wichurę kojarzę, ale ciebie nie. Stary posiedź tu z nią trochę, a ja spróbuję się ogarnąć. Czkawka podszedł do kraty od Asuny i zastanawiał się co jej powiedzieć? Co jej zrobiłaś? Nic.Przecież to nie ja! Nie zamierzasz mówić. Nie! Straż, dawać jej mało jedzenia i picia. Trzymać ją przy życiu! Dobra będzie wojna!-dotknęła go w ramię i odepchnęła. Tak sobie pogrywasz? Gnij w celi. Następnego dnia w Akademii: <Śledzik> Cześć Czkawka co będziemy dzisiaj robić? Przypominać Astrid pamięć! Co on taki? Co mówiłeś?-szybko podbiegł do niego z nożem trzymając w ręku. W tej chwili wszedł Stoick: Czkawka! Co ty robisz! To co zawsze.- w tej chwili oprzytomniał. O hej co dziś robimy? <Śledzik>Przecież ja to mówiłem! Tak? Tak! To może dziś sobie odpoczniemy od Akademii. Nareszcie po tylu latach :D ! Ale dziś pomagamy Astrid przypomnieć pamięć. Ok. U Astrid: Hej Astrid.Pamiętasz mnie? Spróbuj wszystkich powiedzieć i ich rodzinę. To jest Śledzik,Sączysmark,Szpadka,Mieczyk,I Czkawka?TAK? Tak. Ty nie masz rodziców,ale masz siostrę, która zabiła rodziców i próbowała ciebie, dlatego nic nie pamiętasz. Czekaj,Czekaj coś mi świta!-Astrid szerzej otworzyła oczy i wszystko sobie przypomniała. Czkawka? Czkawka!! Nareszcie wróciłaś. Tak się ciesze, że wróciłam. A ja nie. W ogóle zostaw mnie.Jesteś beznadziejna.-coś w niem przeskoczyło w mózgu. Czkawka jak tak możesz mówić? Mówię prawdę. A ja cię lubiłam. To za późno-coś w tej chwili znów przeskoczyło. próbował się przytulić do Astrid, ale go odepchnęła. Jeżeli tak mówisz to wyjdź stąd. Ale... Wyjdź!! Wyjdź nie chcę cię znać! Dobra.Ale, pamiętaj nie wiem co zaszło.-znowu coś przeskoczyło. Nara. Czkawka został zahipnotyzowany przez Asunę i ona wszystko mu rozkazywała. Jestem. Dobrze teraz mnie uwolnij. Tak pani. Weź twojego smoka i polecimy na wyspę Demonów. Tak pani. W domu: Czkawka, coś zrobił Astrid?! Zostaw mnie! Szczerbatek choć tu szybko. U Asuny: Nareszcie! Kiedy Astrid widziała, że Czkawka odlatuje z Asuną,wzięła Wichurę i poleciała za nim. Na wyspie Demonów: Gdzie oni lecą. Pani co mogę jeszcze zrobić? Złap tamtą dziewczynę.-widziała kątem oka niebieskiego smoka i od razu rozpoznała kto to jest. Czkawka puść mnie! Nie.Nie puszczę. COŚ robiła na smoku! Nic! Czkawka przywiąż ją do Słupa. Będziesz gnić w celi u nas! Jasne już się boję. Czkawka nie słuchaj jej! Nie będzie cię słuchał! Rozdział 7 Dedyk dla Silver M za zgadnięcie zagadki. Popatrz-Astrid zauważyła na ramieniu Czkawki znak demona. Nie! Tak wiesz co to oznacza śmierć na tego kto to nosi! Giń Czkawka! Giń!-wbiła mu sztylet w serce. I tak minął tydzień wszyscy w wiosce szukali Astrid i Czkawki .W jednej chwili przybysz z krainy Demonów miał list w ręku Stoick wziął i z przerażeniem zaczął czytać: Czkawka nie żyje. Jesteście tacy głupi, że nie umieliście ich znaleźć. Astrid jeszcze żyje. Na razie!Buchchchahahahaha. Jestem osobą dobrze znaną, nawet wam. Nastały mroczne czasy już nigdy tego nie pokonacie. No chyba. Co ja mówię chyba, raczej nigdy. Jeżeli chcecie odzyskać Astrid ktoś musi przyjść po nią na Smoczą wyspę. Podbiegł do celi w, której była Asuny.Nie było jej. Wodzu nie ma Asuny. Co się stało?! Valko tylko zachowaj zimną krew. Czkawka nie żyje. Nie ja w to nie wierzę! Uwierz. Rozdział 8 Nareszcie ktoś napisał propozycję. Dedykuje ten rozdział Werka97 (jagbym się pomyliła to przepraszam), ponieważ jako jedyna napisała propozycję. ' Nie, nie koniec bzdur!' ' Valka tak mi ..... .' Nie!! - powiedziała cała w łzach opłakana. W tej chwili lecę po niego! I po niął! U Astrid ' Kirito choć tu! <----- opis Kirita nadal jest w remoncie mogę już podpowiedzieć, że jego (można znaleść w Anime ,,Sword art Online" ma czarne włosy i silną wolę walki. Jego imię brzmi (Kirigaya Kazuto) (inaczej: Kirito).XD Uwaga! Zmieniłam imiona przyjaciół, koleżankę na Sinon, a kolegę na Kirito i Merlina na Asunę.' ' Tak?!' ' Jak myślisz co zrobić z moją siostrą?' ' Znów będziesz dręczyć innych!' ' Wiesz, że to moje hobby.' ' Sorry, że się wtrącam, ale Asuna ja tu jestem!' Zamknij się przez chwilę. Wiesz, mam dość twojego HOBBY! A ty Sinon. No mi to pasuje co robisz. Lubię kiedy te flaki wypływają z .... . Idzcie się leczyć. ' Gdzie idziesz!' ' Wszędzie gdzie nie ma was!' Sinon łap go! Była zacięta walka, ale Sinon i tak wygrała, ponieważ miała po swojej stronie smoka. Ach nie będę opisywać tak czy siak Kirito przegrał i czekał go taki sam los jak Astrid. Zemszcze się. ' Hah... . ' I co myślisz, że się nie poddam. (w głowie wymyślił plan, że........ . Na dziś koniec, ale możecie dodawać pomysły (choć już mam) ). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone